


Lucky Hotdogs

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Sam has horrible taste. Dean has the tie to prove it.This work is part of a 31 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Silly Traditions
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Lucky Hotdogs

Dean nervously tightened his tie. His students' play was opening that night and, as always, his stomach felt it was in knots. He looked in the mirror. His blueberry colored tie with small hot dogs on it had never failed him before. He hoped it wouldn't fail him tonight. For the first time, he had doubts about letting the kids write their own script. What if the parents hated it? What if someone complained to the administration about themes in the play? He gulped. Perhaps, it would have been better to Our Town or Death of a Salesman than to take this gamble. He breathed deep a few times, trying to quiet the anxiety that was threatening to overwhelm him.

After one final tug of his tie, he went into the living room. Castiel sat cross-legged on the couch watching Star Trek on the TV. Castiel smiled at him as he entered the room, "Hi, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. I have to head back to school."

Castiel stood up from the couch in one fluid motion. "That's right. The big show is tonight. How are you doing?"

"Nervous as hell. But I always get this way. I'll calm down once it gets started."

Castiel walked across the room to give him a reassuring pat; however, when he saw Dean's tie more closely, he stopped in his tracks. "Dean, are you aware that your tie includes a multitude of hot dogs?"

"Yeah, Cas. I just put it on."

Castiel bit his lip before saying diplomatically, "It's a very interesting tie."

"It's my lucky tie. Don't diss my lucky tie."

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "I really doubt that tie would help you get lucky." Castiel made air quotes as he said lucky.

"Not that type of lucky, Cas. Geez, you have as dirty of mind as Sam."

Castiel shrugged, "Then why is that your lucky tie?"

Dean blushed slightly as he said, "In college, I wore this tie to my audition for my first play. I got the part. Ever since then I've always worn this tie when auditioning and opening nights. It's a silly tradition, but it works for me." He glared at Castiel defensively. 

Castiel held up his hands in mock surrender, "You do you. If that tie helps you, who am I to judge. It's just… Why did you buy that tie, to begin with."

Dean shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. He sighed, "Sam gave it to me for my 16th birthday. Yeah, his taste might not have been great then. But he saved his change until he could afford the tie. I had to wear it when he gave it to me. Then I put it in a drawer for a few years for safekeeping. When I went up for a part in Our Town, Charlie told me I should ditch my flannel and wear a dress shirt and tie. This was the only tie I had."

"You're an awesome brother, Dean."

"Yeah, ask Sam about the time I put itching powder in his underwear or put black paint on his binoculars before we went bird watching."

Castiel laughed, "Yes, Sam told me about your prank wars. But he also worships the ground you walk on. He's told me so many stories about how you took care of him after your mom died. How you taught him self-defense before he became moose sized. How you taught him to drive in the Impala when his feet couldn't even reach the pedals and he had to use blocks. How to…"

Dean felt uncomfortable with the praise. He interjected, "It's what any big brother would do. It's kind of my job."

"Gabe never did anything for me except teasing any date that I had, so I could no longer bring them anywhere near him. To teach me to swim, he threw me in the lake and walked into the house. He'd eat candy my mother bought but he'd give me a few pieces that I didn't know were purloined so my mom would catch me with wrappers and blame me. Gabe is not big brother material."

"You still help him out when he needs you."

"That's purely for enlightened self-interest. If I do him a favor, he's less likely to terrorize me. Best way to keep safe."

"He can't be that bad."

"He taped me upside down on a basketball hoop at the park when I was five after stealing my pants. Jimmy had to cut me down."

Dean acquiesced, "That does sound pretty bad."

"Sam is entirely lucky to have you as a big brother."

"He's always been a good kid. I want to look out for him."

Castiel bopped him on the nose. "And that's what makes you a good brother and a wonderful human being. However, Sam still had horrible taste when he was twelve. But if anyone could make that tie look good, it would be you."


End file.
